Rechargeable batteries such as batteries made up of many lithium-ion cells can be used in many applications, including for example in electric vehicle (“EV”) and hybrid electric vehicle (“HEV”) applications. Such batteries can generate large amounts of heat that needs to be dissipated.
In a typical construction of such batteries, individual battery cells are sandwiched between heat exchanger panels having coolant circulation passages. The panels are connected to externally formed manifold structures which feed coolant to each of the heat exchanger panels, the connections between the panels and the manifold structures typically being mechanical connections sealed by gaskets or O-rings. The large number of mechanical joints in conventional battery construction can be problematic in terms of reliability and manufacturability of the heat exchanger.
There is a need for a simplified construction of heat exchangers for rechargeable batteries while improving manufacturability, reliability and efficiency of the heat exchanger.